Rivalries and Petty Squabbles
by Lucinda Primrose Belacqua
Summary: "And you didn't bring this up earlier because…?" "You're fun to mess with." Slytherin!Rose Ever since that fateful day on Platform 9 and 3/4, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been sworn enemies. Until they struck a deal and a temporary truce is formed. Will the peace last? Rated T (may have to up rating later)


**Author's note:**

Okay, I'm a little rusty but I thought this kind of story would be fun.

Just for reference, Scorpius, Rose and Albus are all in year 6. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so I hope you guys can bear with me.

Reviews and Favs are much appreciated, Flames will be ignored

I do not own the Harry Potter series, all characters belong to JK Rowling (that brilliant wonderful lady)

 **Chapter 1: A Temporary Truce**

"Urgh! I'm going to **_murder_** that pretentious little ferret faced nose rag!"

Rose slammed the door to the Slytherin common room, much to the alarm and anger of the old man keeping guard of the portrait, who had settled down for a nap. The other students milling about the room knew better than to cross Rose Weasley when she was in a foul mood. They instead chose, wisely, to allow the curly haired red head to march her way across the room directly towards Scorpius Malfoy. The youth in question was sitting in a chair idly turning the pages of a book, seemingly undeterred by the girl's anger.

"Miss Weasley, you're looking well today."

"Malfoy, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Rose plucked the book out of the boys fingers and tossed it aside, looking Scorpius dead in the eyes

"Do not toy with me, Malfoy. I know it was you who stole my photo."

"Would that just so happen to be the photo you keep on your general person at all times and, from what an unknown source has told me, is a picture of your rather extended family?

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at the girl's anger.

"I haven't seen your picture, Miss Weasley. Would you be so kind as to leave me be?"

Swiftly Rose grabbed each arm of the chair, pinning Scorpius down into his chair. Her curly red head hair fell in front of her flushed face and her heart was beating wildly from her anger.

"Who is the unknown source?"

Scorpius' expression quickly turned from one of confidence to shock. Although he could easily overpower the girl, who was small in stature, he thought better of it. He composed himself quickly, forming his face into a smirk.

"Let's just say, you may be… Aggravated when you find out exactly who it is."

Realisation dawned on Rose's face as she released Scorpius and spun around, eyeing the crowd of startled students until her eyes fell upon her target.

"Albus… Did you have a part in this?"

Her cousin shrugged his shoulders, not daring to look the girl in the eye.

"I just told him what the photo was, he seemed interested is all."

"Traitor!"

Rose was not having a good day. First her picture went missing and now her cousin was conspiring with the enemy? She rubbed her temple, letting out a sigh.

Albus hesitated before continuing

"Honestly I think you've got the wrong guy Rosie. I know you and Scorp don't exactly see eye to eye but he wouldn't do something like that."

Deep, deep down Rose knew her cousin was right. Her disputes and spats with Malfoy had always been fairly light-hearted, he wouldn't steal something of hers just to spite her.

"Merlin… if it wasn't him- who did it?"

The silence throughout the common room was deafening, students awkwardly looked around at one another and shiftily avoiding Rose's gaze.

"Nobody? No one wants to own up to it?"

The girl slumped down onto an armchair and run her hand through her hair, looking around the room.

"If you want- we could help you look for it."

A small first year spoke up, giving Rose a nervous smile. Rose looked up at the small boy, giving him an exhausted smile.

"No, no… its fine, it'll turn up eventually I'm sure."

Rose pulled her knees up to her head, her curls swamping her small body. Albus quickly signalled for everyone to leave and kneeled down in front of his cousin.

"Rosie…? Come on, cheer up. Like you said, it'll show up. Peeves may have taken it for a joke or maybe it fell out of your pocket or something. I'll talk to James and see if he's seen it. You'll have it back before you know it."

Scorpius briefly looked up from his book which he had since retrieved from the floor. He'd never seen Rose look so defeated, the girl was always so competitive and ambitious.

"I may have an idea of where it is."

Rose looked up and whipped her head around to face Scorpius, a familiar pissed expression gracing her face.

"And you didn't bring this up earlier because…?"

"You're fun to mess with."

A tense silence fell as Rose's anger once again began to boil. Albus could practically see the steam coming out of her ears as she processed what he had said. He prepared to hold her back in case she lunged at the smug boy. However, Rose managed to compose herself enough to mutter

"What's your idea then?"

Scorpius sat back down on his chair, neatly placing his book down on the coffee table next to him.

"What if we strike a deal?"

Albus' eyes widened

"You're kidding, right? This isn't the kind of thing you strike a deal on-"

"What do you want?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, sitting forward in his chair

"I'll help you if you put in good word for me for the position of Head Boy."

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion, looking Scorpius directly in the eyes

"Is that all?"

"Yup, do we have a deal?"

He held his hand out for her to shake

"For now, just for now, we have a truce, Malfoy."

She shook his hand firmly and Albus let out a loud sigh.

"Unbelievable…"

Throwing his hands up into the air, he left the pair behind, silently praying that they didn't kill eachother.


End file.
